Ceneri della Fenice (Se buscan OCs)
by Deku-san
Summary: El Décimo es asesinado, y junto a él cae el legado de la Familia Vongola. Cinco años después empieza a oírse el lejano rumor del cambio. (Se necesitan OCs. 11Gen!)
1. Chapter 1

_No hay nadie que se atreva a enfrentarnos, y por ello la mafia se mantiene en equilibrio. No hay necesidad de luchar por los territorios que nos pertenecen, ya que todos saben que no podrían ganar. Aunque no pueda cambiar la mafia en un día, puedo mantener la paz mientras siga vivo._

**Sawada Tsunayoshi, Décimo Don de la Familia Vongola.**

La muerte de Tsunayoshi Sawada provoca un vacío en el poder de la mafia. Sin heredero ni posibilidad de renacer de entre sus cenizas, la muralla de poder de los Vongola cae en el olvido. El círculo próximo al Décimo, sus Guardianes y asesor interno, se han dispersado a lo largo del mundo; demasiado afectados por la muerte de la familia Sawada.

A lo largo de los años posteriores a la caída Vongola varias Familias entran en un estado de guerra casi constante a lo largo del mundo; con la desaparición de las zonas controladas por la antigua poderosa Familia, ahora compiten por el dominio y control de esos territorios, y por obtener el título de la Familia más poderosa del mundo.

Han pasado casi cinco años desde la muerte del Décimo y empiezan a escucharse rumores extraños en las tabernas más oscuras de las ciudades; sobre Llamas y acciones, y el lejano sonido de una nueva era.

La Familia Vongola perece en el olvido, y no puede resurgir de sus cenizas. O eso dicen. Pero como es bien sabido a lo largo de la mafia, un Vongola nunca perece sin luchar.

-DATOS EXTRA-

***Tsuna fue asesinado en un ataque organizado por una alianza entre tres Familias enemigas de los Vongola (si alguien quiere, una de sus Familias inventadas puede pertenecer aquí.) Con él fueron asesinados también Iemitsu, Nana, Fía (mujer OC de Tsuna en esta historia), y supuestamente Nariaki, su hijo y heredero.

*En realidad Reborn (y su hijo/a/os) lo oculta para mantenerlo a salvo (supongamos que llega demasiado tarde para salvar a Tsuna y a su familia, y Tsuna, siguiendo su intuición, le pide como último favor que haga esto por él.) Nadie salvo Reborn y su familia directa sabe que Nariaki está vivo.

*Nariaki tiene actualmente dieciseis años.

***Hayato pierde la visión de un ojo durante todo este lío.

***Fuuta muere. Y Kyoko. Y Levi-A-Than porque no soporto escribirlo.

-SOBRE PERSONAJES-

**Sé libre. Que no sean super poderosos, fuertes, y perfectos, pero que sea a vuestro gusto y antojo. Es tu personaje, deja volar la creatividad.

**Puedes hacer un total de tres personajes, pero con variedad de género. Los personajes de más de 28 años pueden optar a ser pareja de los personajes canon (que tienen ahora mismo entre 41 y 47. Los Arcobaleno aparentan unos 36.)

**Los futuros Guardianes Vongola pueden ser tanto civiles como hijos de los personajes canon. Como nadie sabe que Nariaki está vivo siquiera, es posible que hayan aceptado puestos en otras Familias aliadas. (Como los Cavallone, o los Varia que ahora son completamente independientes, o Gesso, o Giglio Nero.) Deberían tener entre 11 y 19 años.

**Ya que los Guardianes están ahora mismo esparcidos por el mundo e intentando mantenerse ocultos, si se unen a una Familia lo harían bajo un alias (si es hijo de Hayato, en vez de Gokudera diría que tiene otro apellido.) Por eso pueden estar en cualquier parte y ser parte de cualquier Familia.

**No hay anillo Vongola de momento.

-DATOS-

¿Nombre?

¿Apellido?

¿Edad?

¿Sexualidad?

¿Familia a la que pertenece? (Si pertenece a alguna, puede ser un civil. Puede ser una Familia Inventada.)

¿Ocupación? (Estudiante, mafioso-y si es mafioso, ¿cuál es su papel en la Familia?, etc.)

¿Nacionalidad?

¿Tipo de Llama?

¿Qué armas usa? (Guantes, espada, pistola, etc.)

¿Caja Arma?

¿Habilidades?

¿Defectos y virtudes?

¿Historia?

¿Personalidad?

***OPCIONAL****

***¿Cómo quieres que tu personaje sea introducido?

***Relaciones con otros personajes (hijos de los Pjs canon u otros ocs.)

***¿Quiere ser Guardián de alguna Familia?

***¿Aliado, Enemigo, o Neutro hacia los Vongola?

***Otros Datos.

-EN CASO DE TENER UNA FAMILIA INVENTADA-

Nombre de la Familia:

Actual Jefe y el Heredero:

Número de miembros:

¿Cuántos años ha existido?

¿Aliados, Enemigos, o Neutros respecto a los Vongola?

*Otros Datos.

**Updates:**

+No se permiten más hijos de Reborn.

+Ya está tomado el puesto de esposa de Hibari Kyoya.

+No se permiten más hijos de Uni.


	2. Chapter 2

**+SICARIOS INDEPENDIENTES+**  
><em>Sol:<em> Vernon Abadinchi (22 años)  
><em>Sol:<em> As Silcharde (19 años)  
><em>Nube:<em> Yudaisy Romanova (28 años)  
><em>Lluvia:<em> Rahzel Silcharde (12 años) -In training.

**+FAMILIA VONGOLA+**  
><em>Cielo:<em> Nariaki Sawada (16 años)  
><em>Tormenta:<em> Angela Gokudera Miura (16 años)  
><em>Lluvia:<em> Ryuto Yamamoto (18 años)  
><em>Niebla:<em> Alice Rokudo (18 años)

**_*Hacker_**  
><em>Sol:<em> Krizzia Eden (39 años)

**+FAMILIA DELACOUR+**  
><em><span>Jefe actual: Alexandre Delacour.<span>_

_Cielo:_ Artémis Delacour.

**+FAMILIA GESSO+**  
><em>Cielo:<em> Nene Gesso (18 años)  
><em>Nube:<em> Akane Hibari (18 años)  
><em>Niebla:<em> Catherina Gesso (16 años)

**+FAMILIA INANIS+**  
><em>Cielo:<em> Vanitas Inanis (17 años)

+FAMILIA CAVALLONE+  
><em>Cielo:<em> Rib Cavallone (18 años)  
><em>Nube:<em> Isamu Hibari (15 años)  
><em>Sol:<em> _Lucía Lulabell (18 años)_  
><em>Niebla:<em> Liam Cavallone (17 años)

**+FAMILIA GIGLIO NERO+**  
><em>Niebla:<em> Felícita Alesini (17 años)  
><em>Nube:<em> Ellen Loxford (19 años)

**+FAMILIA TALCERA+**  
><span><em>Jefe actua<em>_l:_ Jóel Talcera.

_Cielo:_ Daniela Talcera (16 años)

**+VARIA+**  
><em>Cielo:<em> Caradoc Alabrize di Vongola. (19 años)  
><em>Sol:<em> Yokubo Soleil Della Note (21 años)  
><em>Tormenta:<em> Kaiser Battenberg (17 años)  
><em>Trueno:<em> Renzo Murray (20 años)  
><em>Niebla:<em> Rachel Blackson (17 años)  
><em>Nube:<em> Eluka Loxford.

**+CIVILES+**  
><span><em><strong>*Estudiantes<strong>_  
><em>Trueno:<em> Narumi Mavis (16 años)  
><em>Sol:<em> Lucía Lulabell (18 años)

**Updates:**

+No se permiten más hijos de Reborn.

+No se permiten más hijos de Haru Miura y Hayato Gokudera.

+No se permiten más hijos de Hibari Kyoya.

+Ya está tomado el puesto de esposa de Hibari Kyoya.

+No se permiten más hijos de Uni.

+No se permiten más hijos de Yamamoto Takeshi ni de Rokudo Mukuro.

+El puesto de Guardián de la Nube Vongola y el de Guardián de la Lluvia Varia están reservados.

+El puesto de Guardián del Trueno de Vongola está reservado.


End file.
